A Week
by akakawaii
Summary: Akashi is spending a week at Kuroko's house on vacation. See what enfolds when Akashi can barely control himself.
1. Arrival

A Week

Summary

Akashi is spending a week at Kuroko's house on vacation. See what enfolds when Akashi can barely control himself.

Chapter One

~Arrival~

Akashi Seijuro was spending the night at the house of our favorite shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was planning on visiting Tokyo, and Kuroko had offered to house him so Akashi took up the offer. Now, surprisingly, Akashi had not known that Kuroko's parents were out of town. When he arrived at the Kuroko residence around six, he'd expected them to be there.

"Tetsuya, did your parents step out?"

"They're actually out of the country right now for business," he said.

"Oh, is that so? When are they coming back?"

"In a couple weeks."

"I see."

Akashi felt his heart speed up. Though you might've thought it was impossible, he was nervous. He didn't know if he could control himself for the next week that he'd be staying at Kuroko's. He'd harbored feelings, very strong ones if I may say, for the shadow since middle school. Well, to be more specific, Akashi had developed feelings since then and had only realized it a few months ago.

"I'll help you bring your stuff up to the guest room," Kuroko offered.

"Thank you."

The two brought Akashi's bags upstairs.

Kuroko had set the last bag down. "Well, this is where you'll be staying, Akashi-kun. I hope it will suffice. It's not much, but I'm glad you chose to stay with me," he said with a smile. Akashi realized Kuroko must've been lonely without his family here.

"It's more than enough. Thank you for allowing me to stay," Akashi said, returning the smile. He tried to control his emotions, but he couldn't stop the kawaii overload he was having over Kuroko's smile.

"I still haven't bought the ingredients for dinner. Since you've had a long trip, would you prefer to stay here and rest while I run to the grocery store?"

"I'll come with you," Akashi responded.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

The two stepped out of the Kuroko residence and ran to the grocery store, considering it as additional training.


	2. Grocery Store

Chapter Two

~Grocery Store~

Kuroko and Akashi ran (well, more like jogged) to the grocery store. Kuroko planned on making pasta since it was easy, and it tasted good. He led the way to the store since Akashi wasn't from this area.

When they arrived at Mini Mart, Kuroko grabbed a basket and went straight to the noodle aisle with Akashi following behind to pick up some rotini pasta. He liked the swirly ones since they reminded him of his Ignite Pass Kai. He told Akashi he could pick the sauce flavor so he did so while Kuroko went to the vegetable area.

He found Shutoku's Carrot there, looking at the carrots. Midorima still hadn't realized he was there.

"Hello, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said.

Midorima got chills. He would never admit it, but he was startled. "Kuroko."

"What brings you here?"

"Grocery shopping, obviously," he said, pushing up his glasses. He placed a couple carrots in his basket. "Not that I care, but I suppose you're here for the same reason?"

"Yes."

Akashi, having chosen the marinara sauce, walked to Kuroko. "Hello, Shintaro," he said, taking the basket from Kuroko.

"Akashi?" Midorima said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Grocery shopping, of course. What else would you do in a grocery store?" he answered.

"I meant in Tokyo."

"Vacation. I'm staying with Tetsuya."

"I see."

The three miracles had already gotten what they needed so they got in line at the check out stand. Kuroko was paying the cashier when Midorima tapped Akashi's shoulder.

"Yes, Shintaro?" Akashi said.

Midorima lowered his voice to volume he was sure Kuroko wouldn't hear. "The others and I have already picked up on the emotions you have for Kuroko. Be responsible." Midorima handed him a small package of bandaids. "It's Sagittarius's lucky item for today."

Akashi accepted the box, knowing that it was Midorima's way of saying good luck. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I just need assurance that things will go well for you two." Midorima Shintaro was indeed a mom-friend.

By the time Akashi and Midorima finished talking, Kuroko had finished at the cashier. They said goodbye to Midorima (who shot a thumbs up at Akashi when Kuroko had already turned away) and were on their way back to the house.


	3. Dinner

Chapter Three

~Dinner~

Akashi and Kuroko entered the house. Kuroko immediately went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Do you want any help?" Akashi asked.

"It's alright. I can do it. Do you want to take a shower or would you rather take it after dinner?"

"I'll take it after."

"Okay, then. The remote's on the coffee table if you wanna watch TV," Kuroko said, filling a pot with water.

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, an appetizing aroma came from the kitchen, drawing Akashi to come check it out. The pasta was ready. Kuroko was currently setting the table. The cuts on his fingers did not go unnoticed.

"Tetsuya, come here for a second," Akashi ordered. Kuroko did as he was told. Akashi took his hands into his slightly larger ones. "You're injured."

"It's nothing. Just small cuts," Kuroko said, taking his hands out of Akashi's. It was futile since Akashi grabbed his wrists to keep him from resisting. Kuroko didn't want Akashi to worry. He was the guest. He shouldn't need to worry about him. And, besides, he really wanted to make dinner today. Specifically, because he was staying today.

"Small cuts can get infections too, Tetsuya." Akashi took him to the sink and rinsed Kuroko's cuts. Once he was sure they were clean, he pulled out the bandaids he got from Midorima. Akashi deftly dressed the cuts. "Is that better?" he asked, looking Kuroko in the eyes.

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Akashi said. "Shall we eat?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Thank you for the food," Akashi said, putting his hands together in a prayer.

They ate the pasta Kuroko made, chatting between bites about how their basketball teams were preparing for the upcoming Inter High. When they finished, Kuroko prepared the bath for Akashi then went back downstairs to do the dishes.


	4. Shower

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! This makes me super happy since this is my first yaoi fic. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's single and spent the day reading fanfiction instead of going out with someone. Happy Valentine's Day!)

Chapter Four

~Shower~

Akashi let the warm water run over his head. It felt nice after his journey from Kyoto. It also gave him some time to think.

It'd take most of his self-control to keep from jumping Kuroko since it was just them two in the house. Alone. No one else. For the whole week. Day and night. Emphasis on night. His heart was already racing. Akashi lay a hand over his heart in (futile) attempt to calm it.

Midorima and the others had apparently already known about these emotions of his and were telling him to go for it. Akashi knew Midorima wouldn't egg him on unless he knew there was a chance. The only time he ever made risky choices were in basketball. When it comes to real life, the carrot wouldn't dream of doing anything unless he was sure it would succeed.

He thought of all the possibilities that could happen. Images of Kuroko filled his head—a pleasured expression on his face, rosy cheeks, swollen lips, lust-filled eyes, whimpering, moaning, panting, screaming his name. This "visualizing" that Akashi was doing was a little too much for him to handle. Blood rushed to his lower area.

He groaned softly as he stroked it, trying to get rid of the erection. He did not want Kuroko to find out he was jerking off to him in his own house. Akashi bit his lip to keep from groaning Kuroko's name. He stroked harder, faster. A groan escaped his throat as he reached his climax.

He stayed under the water to calm himself a little before actually going out of the bathroom and facing the real Kuroko. He decided to get out before he got all wrinkly.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle. He found a light blue towel at the sink. Was that there before? He brushed off the thought then dried himself off. He'd forgotten to take his clothes into the bathroom so he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out.

On his way to his room, Akashi found Kuroko in the hallway. He looked a bit flustered.

"You can use the bath now," Akashi said.

"Ah, right," Kuroko said, glancing away from him. "I'll be going then."

Akashi walked to his room to get dressed.


	5. Steam

(A/N: So when I was replying to reviews, I did it from the wrong account. So everyone I did that to, sorry for the confusion.)

Chapter Five

~Steam~

When Kuroko walked into the bathroom to deliver the towel, he didn't expect to hear Akashi pleasuring himself. He wasn't gonna peek, but the quiet groaning of the emperor made him blush.

But the question in Kuroko's head was: who was he thinking of? He stayed for a while longer to see if Akashi would groan out a name, but he never did. By the sound of a louder groan and liquid spilling, Kuroko knew he was done. He blended with the steam like a ghost and rushed out of the bathroom before Akashi could realize he was even there.

Kuroko quickly escaped to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, sliding down. He had his hand over his heart. He couldn't believe he actually spied on someone masturbating. And that someone was Akashi, the one he loved and owed his whole basketball style to. Kuroko stayed there for a few minutes. He knew he would be done by now so he walked into the hallway to get to the laundry room.

Another thing Kuroko didn't expect was for Akashi to walk out in just a towel. The sight made his heartbeat erratic. The way his bright red hair contrasted with his beautifully pale skin, droplets of water on his shoulders and toned abs, steam surrounding him—put simply, Kuroko thought he was hot. He was basically a god. He could feel his face flushing.

"You can use the bath now," Akashi said.

"Ah, right," Kuroko said, momentarily forgetting what he was going to get from the laundry room. He had to look away. His heart would explode. "I'll be going then."

Kuroko quickly walked off to the laundry room while Akashi went to his room. When the shadow got what he needed (his pajamas and a towel), he made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and went into the water. His mind kept wandering to Akashi. He just couldn't get him out of his head. Kuroko was beginning to think he seriously needed help. His heart wouldn't calm down.

Kuroko sighed then grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He squirted a bit into his hand and rubbed it into his hair. Now that he thought about it, Akashi had used his shampoo. He thought it might be a little stupid to be happy about that, but he was.

Maybe the steam was just messing with his head?


	6. Fall

Chapter Six

~Fall~

After Kuroko finished his shower, he went to his room. The two boys were both in their respective rooms at the moment. Kuroko decided to knock on the door that connected their rooms.

Akashi, being the curious one he was, opened the door. "Tetsuya?"

"May I come in?" he asked, looking at Akashi (who was fully clothed now) then shifting his gaze to his feet.

"Sure." Akashi stepped out of the way to let Kuroko in.

"I wanted to show you we have conjoined rooms so if you need anything, don't hesitate to open the door to my room."

"Alright."

"Were you about to sleep?" Kuroko asked. "If so, sorry for barging in."

"No, I wasn't. I was just thinking that we should catch up a little," Akashi said with a smile.

He couldn't help but think that Kuroko looked adorable in his pajamas. The top was a button up with matching bottoms in light blue. Similarly, the shadow was thinking of how Akashi looked good in basically anything whether it be a basketball uniform, a school uniform, pajamas (his were black in the same style as Kuroko's), or even just a towel.

Kuroko returned the smile. He was going to sit on the bed when he tripped on his own foot. Akashi, with his Emperor Eye and all, acted to stop his fall, but he was a bit late. The two ended up on the floor with Akashi underneath Kuroko.

"Ow…" Kuroko said, rubbing his head and trying to get up.

"You always seem to exceed my expectations, Tetsuya," Akashi said, realizing their position. Kuroko had yet to notice.

When he noticed he was straddling Akashi, heat flooded his face. "Sorry!" He rushed to get up, but Akashi pulled him back down so he was laying on top of him. Kuroko's heart rate sped up dramatically. "Eh?! Akashi-kun?!"

But he didn't notice Akashi's heart beating at the same rate as his.

"Sorry. I don't think I can control myself."


	7. Aftermath of the Fall

Chapter Seven

~Aftermath of the Fall~

Akashi pulled Kuroko back down. The blushing shadow was basically laying on top of him.

"Sorry. I don't think I can control myself," Akashi said.

He quickly flipped their positions so he was pinning Kuroko to the ground. He had one arm on each side of his head and his knees were on either side of Kuroko's body. He was leaning over him. They stayed there for a moment, entranced in each others' eyes, then Akashi closed the distance between them, firmly pressing their lips together.

Kuroko gasped, his eyes widening in shock, but he soon responded and kissed back, closing his eyes. Both have been waiting for this for so long. They needed each other badly. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was just a few moments.

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, through the kiss. He tried to break it, but the emperor recaptured him immediately. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko finally succeeded in breaking apart. He was panting.

"Sorry," Akashi said. "Did you not like it?"

"Don't be…stupid…. Of course…I…liked it," he said between pants. "I needed air… I don't wanna collapse until we finish," he admitted, blushing. His heart was frantic. Kuroko took in a gulp of air. "Ready now." He closed his eyes.

Akashi leaned down to meet his lips. He nipped at Kuroko's bottom lip. The sensation made the smaller boy moan. Akashi took this chance to slip his tongue in. This caught Kuroko by surprise. It alarmed him since he'd never experienced anything like that before.

"Mmmnnn!" Kuroko broke away from the redhead, slightly scared. They were connected by a string of saliva.

Akashi knew by the tears in his eyes that something was wrong. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"I don't know what to do."

"For what?"

"You. I know I should be doing something, but I'm not exactly knowledgeable about…kissing," he admitted, "with…tongue…" He looked away, his face flushed. "I-I've never even had my first k-kiss since a few minutes ago."

Akashi had another kawaii overload. He didn't know Kuroko was this innocent.

"You mean to tell me I was your first kiss?"

Kuroko's face turned a color that rivaled Akashi's hair before nodding slightly.

Akashi smiled. "I can't help but be happy about that," he said, cupping Kuroko's cheek and wiping away the tears in his eyes with his thumb. He was so precious.

"Akashi-kun, I didn't know you had experience in this kind of thing."

"I don't," he admitted. "But I have my ways of learning." Kuroko thought it best not to question. "To be honest, you're my first, as well." Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs away from his face then gave him a soft, gentle kiss. "I'll go slow to teach you, alright?"

Kuroko nodded then closed his eyes, trusting Akashi.

"Tetsuya, you shouldn't be so unguarded around me. I could rape you if I wanted to." There was a glint in his eyes, but Kuroko didn't see since he closed his eyes.

"But I trust that you won't," Kuroko said, touching the redhead's face softly. "And it wouldn't be rape if I wanted you to do it, would it?" He opened his eyes and stared into Akashi's heterochromatic ones with a smile.

"I never knew you could be so suggestive with that innocent expression of yours." He smirked. "Follow my lead."

Akashi kissed him tenderly, nipping the smaller boy's lip with his teeth. Kuroko moaned into the kiss. Akashi entwined their fingers together above Kuroko's head. Teiko's former captain hadn't realized what a slight figure and small hands the shadow had.

Akashi ran his tongue over Kuroko's lip, asking for permission to enter. The shadow opened his mouth. His face was flushed. The emperor ran his tongue over everything in Kuroko's mouth then pushed against the blue-haired boy's tongue, challenging him to a battle. Kuroko accepted the challenge and tried his best to fight, but Akashi dominated. Akashi suckled his tongue, earning another moan.

Kuroko felt weak in the knees. His heart was going crazy. He could barely even think. How was he this good?

The emperor separated them. "How was that for your third kiss?" he said, teasingly, leaning his forehead against his.

Kuroko was speechless. His burning face was enough of an answer for Akashi.

The redhead got off of Kuroko and, to the shadow's surprise, picked him up bridal style. "Akashi-kun?!"

"If I'm gonna take you, I sure as hell am not doing it on the floor. Your first time shouldn't be on the floor."

Akashi walked into Kuroko's room then laid the boy on his bed. The emperor pinned him once again, his hands holding Kuroko's and one leg between Kuroko's.

"Akashi-kun."

"Please switch to Seijuro, Tetsuya. At least when we're doing this."

Kuroko hesitated for a moment. "S-Seijuro-kun," he said, looking away, but he was blushing at an extreme level. He was lit.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

The blush didn't leave his face. "We're really having sex?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"I want to." Fright flashed across his face for a second. "It just goes in, right? Does it hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your…um…thing," he said, gesturing to Akashi's manhood, "it just goes in m-my…hole, right…?" Kuroko looked toward Akashi's lower half. "Your thing is probably big so it'll probably hurt if you put it in so…get it over with!" he said, a flushed, determined but fearful expression on his face as he looked Akashi in the eyes.

"Tetsuya…"

"Sex is when the penis goes into a hole so I'm ready for the pain since it'll probably hurt." He closed his eyes, tightly, prepared to have Akashi strip him and penetrate his body.

Akashi laughed.

"Eh?"

"You were absent the day the teachers explained sex in middle school, weren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Akashi couldn't stop grinning. "There's more to it than that. Much more. But I'm sure you'll like it."


	8. Lessons

(A/N: Well, I had a crappy day so the only way I could distract myself was to update. Happy AkaKuro Day! The rating is finally changed, and there will be smut in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, the next chapter will be out a few minutes after I get this out. Enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter Eight

~Lessons~

"You were absent the day the teachers explained sex in middle school, weren't you?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kuroko responded.

Akashi couldn't stop grinning. "There's more to it than that. Much more. But I'm sure you'll like it. I'll teach you everything," he said with a sexy smile that made Kuroko's heart flutter.

Akashi thought it was weird that Kuroko had never had 'the talk' with his parents and was instead hearing it from his lover who was teaching him as they did it.

"Lesson One: Foreplay," he said in a husky whisper. Kuroko shivered. "Foreplay is an act between lovers that creates sexual arousal such as French kissing, touching, stripping, or anything that causes sexual desire."

Kuroko didn't get how Akashi could be focused enough to give a text book definition.

Akashi went back to his lips. Since Kuroko had a basic understanding of kissing now, he sped up his tempo and turned heat up. Their tongues battled. Kuroko tilted his head to give Akashi more access and put his hands around Akashi's neck to pull him closer.

"Mmmmmnnn!" he moaned.

Akashi had slipped a hand underneath Kuroko's pajama shirt.

"Ahh!"

Kuroko squirmed as the redhead rubbed one of Kuroko's perky nipples. Akashi massaged it, making Kuroko whimper. He moved to the smaller's neck, sucking and leaving open-mouthed kisses while he played with Kuroko's chest.

"Seijuro!" he whined.

Blood rushed to his face. The shadow didn't know he was capable of making a sound like that. This made Akashi chuckle.

Akashi unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt, revealing his pale skin and hardened nipples. He noticed the growing bulge in the smaller boy's pants. Akashi's mouth made it's way to one of Kuroko's nipples while he massaged the other one. Kuroko arched his back, wanting to get closer to Akashi's warmth. Akashi switched after a few minutes. He lifted up Kuroko's back and slipped him out of his shirt.

It was almost like one of Akashi's fantasies. Except this was really happening. Kuroko was beneath him, moaning, panting, kiss-swollen lips, pale, bare skin, pink nipples, flushed face, lusty eyes. He was a mess.

"You look so erotic, Tetsuya," Akashi said.

"And you look so sexy, Seijuro."

Now, that surprised Akashi. He didn't think Kuroko would ever voice his opinion about his looks like that. But, then again, it's during sex when you learn new sides of your loved one.

Akashi went back to attacking Kuroko's lips.

"Mmmmmm!"

Kuroko felt a hand go inside his pants and touch his bulge.

"NNGGHHH!"

"So you like this?" Akashi said, playfully.

He massaged Kuroko's growing erection, enjoying the sounds of the boy's reactions.

"Seijuro!" he mewled. "No…Not there…! AAAHHH!"

Akashi kneaded it with his palm. He slipped off the pajama bottoms thus letting out Kuroko's throbbing erection. Kuroko grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. Akashi grabbed his wrists with one hand and took the pillow away with the other.

"No, Tetsuya. I want to see your face."

"It's embarrassing, though!" he whined. "And this is unfair! You haven't stripped at all!"

"Then strip me," he said with a smirk. "It'll be part of your learning experience." Akashi let go of Kuroko's wrists.

Kuroko sat up and pushed Akashi over, capturing his lips. He straddled him. Akashi didn't resist, but willingly gave in to Kuroko's advances. Kuroko slowly unbuttoned Akashi's shirt. Akashi pulled it off of himself to help Kuroko. The shadow then moved to Akashi's pants. He pulled them off in a swift motion, wanting to make sure Akashi was as undressed as him. He was shocked by the size of his dick.

The view made blood rush to Kuroko's manhood.

"Do you know how to deal with that?" Akashi said, motioning to the erection.

Kuroko shook his head. "It's never happened before."

"Here, I'll show you what to do."

Akashi flipped their positions again so they were in their original position and took Kuroko's dick in hand.

"Lesson Two: Erections. This happens only in males when one is sexually aroused. It will go back to normal after releasing an orgasm. In other words, coming."

"How are you saying that with such a straight face?" Kuroko was already blushing just by the description Akashi gave.

"Because it's pertaining to you," he said with a smile. "If you're by yourself, which you won't be at all this week, just stroke it, hard and fast. Like this." He stroked it a couple times, catching Kuroko by surprise and making him moan loudly. "This is also called masturbating."

Kuroko turned red. If just doing it once made him scream that loudly, it was a wonder how Akashi did it with merely a few groans. He'd heard about the process from Kagami and Aomine (mostly Aomine), but he'd never really experienced it himself.

Akashi ran over the tip with his thumb, making liquid come out. "This is what you call pre-ejaculatory fluid. Also known as pre-cum. Cum is your orgasm, which will come out when you reach your climax." Akashi put the tip in his mouth then went on to insert all of it in his hot mouth.

"Wha?! S-Seijuro! What are you doing?!"

Akashi swirled his tongue around him and grazed him with his teeth. Kuroko screamed in pleasure. His moans got louder and louder.

Question: Kuroko would go hoarse tomorrow because he couldn't stop/muffle his a) screaming, b) whimpering, c) moaning, d) groaning, or e) all of the above.

Answer: e) all of the above.

"Seijuro! Something's gonna come out!" Kuroko said through his panting, alarmed.

Akashi sucked harder.

"HNNNNGGGHH! SEIJURO!" he moaned as he came. Akashi swallowed everything.

"Sor…ry," Kuroko said. His breathing was heavy and ragged. He didn't have much stamina so he was tired.

"Don't be. You're first orgasm tasted good," he said with a smirk.

Kuroko was painted with red once again. "Seijuro, you're such a perv!"

"Just when it comes to you." He smiled, charmingly.

"What was that?!"

"That's called a blow job." The grin was still on his face. "Lesson Three: Preparation for Penetration." Kuroko couldn't see how Akashi stayed so calm even when he was so hard. "In order to perform penetration, I need to stretch you because if I don't, putting this in," he pointed at his dick, "is gonna be really, really painful."

Akashi widened Kuroko's legs using his palms. The realization of having his insides exposed to him made Kuroko whimper. Akashi touched his inner thighs with soft strokes that made the blue-haired boy tremble. He held his thighs in place then faced his entrance. He circled it with the tip of his tongue.

"Hhhhhnnnnnnnn!"

Akashi did this a couple times then entered the hole with his tongue, making Kuroko moan louder. He reached deeper into him, lubricating the walls he could reach with saliva.

"Aahhhnnnnngg! Seijuro!"

There was no telling how weird Kuroko felt at the moment. He was getting tongue-fucked by the one person no one would expect it from. But he had to admit Akashi was damn good at it. Kuroko felt so good.

When Akashi felt he'd licked it enough, he stuck a finger in.

"Nnnnngggghhhh!"

Akashi left it there for a few moments to get Kuroko accustomed to the size.

"Tetsuya, relax. It'll help it be more bearable."

Akashi pumped the finger in and out. Once he thought Kuroko was used to it, he stuck in a second. He pumped. In. Out. In. Out. He plunged them in once more then started scissoring.

"AAANNNNNGGGGHHHH! SEIJURO!"

Kuroko was already hard again. A third finger entered. Kuroko gasped. He was almost about to climax again. Three fingers in the ass was painful, but when Akashi started pumping, it mixed with the pleasure. Akashi pressed deep into Kuroko, looking for his sweet spot.

"Aaaaannnnggghhh~ Noooo~ Seijuro!"

He swirled his fingers around within him to find it. Kuroko's moans got louder and louder as he went. He'd gone in deeper. He searched and eventually found it. He took his fingers out then repeatedly pounded them into Kuroko's sweet spot, earning several screams from him.

"AAAANNNGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! NNNNNGGGGGGHHHH! SEIJURO! STOP! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN! AAAAAHHHHHHNNGGG! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SEIJURO!"

Akashi, loving the screams and facial expressions, continued. "And that, my love, is a prostrate." He pounded it one last time then resorted to harshly curling his fingers inside him, continually grazing against his special spot.

"AAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH! SEIJURO! AAAAAHHHHHNNNN!"

Kuroko let out his orgasm once more. He was exhausted. Akashi thought he'd tortured him enough so he got on his knees and placed his dick at Kuroko's entrance.

"I'm putting it in now. Okay, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded then Akashi plunged it in.

"Aaahh…! You're so big!"

Kuroko quickly got used to it due to the preparation they did earlier. Akashi groaned. Kuroko was so damn tight.

"Just relax, okay?" Akashi said.

Akashi pulled out until the head of his dick then plunged in.

"AAAANNNGGGGHHH! SEIJURO!"

He continued thrusting. His thrusts gradually became harder and faster as they were about to meet their climaxes. Kuroko met his thrusts by bucking his hips.

"SEIJURO! AAAAANNNGGGHHH! MORE! FASTER!"

Akashi gave the final thrust, and both him and Kuroko climaxed, screaming each other's names. Kuroko over their abdomens, and Akashi, inside Kuroko.

They collapsed with the emperor over the shadow, panting and sticky with both sweat and cum. The two looked at each other and laughed. They were thinking the same thing.

"We need another shower," they said in unison.


	9. Soap

Chapter Nine

~Soap~

(Keep in mind that this is a traditional Japanese bathroom that has a bathtub and a shower.)

Once Akashi found the strength to stand, he carried the limp and exhausted Kuroko to the bathroom bridal style. He shifted him so he could carry him with one arm while he prepared the bath. Once the water was warm, he set Kuroko inside and got in with him. Akashi adjusted their positions so Kuroko was sitting between his legs.

Kuroko felt the warmth of the water surround him then the comforting body heat of Akashi behind him. He leaned back into his touch.

Akashi grabbed the nearby bottle of soap. he squirted a generous amount onto his hands then rubbed them together to create a lather. He massaged Kuroko's shoulders.

"Nnnnnhhh… Akashi-kun…"

He stopped. "Tetsuya, what did I tell you?"

"Seijuro-kun."

"Good," Akashi said, continuing. "Call me that whenever we're alone," he said in a low tone. The vibrations of his voice gave Kuroko shivers.

The redhead worked his way down. He admired the hickeys he'd left on Kuorko's pale skin. Kuroko let out a moan when Akashi pinched his nipples with soapy hands. The smaller boy whimpered as his lover rubbed his newly erect member.

"What's this?" Akashi said, teasingly. "You want another round?" Kuroko very badly did.

Water splashed around them as Kuroko swiftly turned around and captured Akashi's lips. The emperor eagerly returned it, wrapping one arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him, and bringing his other hand to the back of Kuroko's head, entangling his slender fingers in his damp, sky blue locks.

Akashi opened his mouth and let Kuroko dominate. The way his tongue timidly advanced made Akashi curious as to what Kuroko's face looked like at the moment. He opened his eyes. Kuroko was red up to his ears, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to figure out what to do. How cute…

Akashi took over, making Kuroko moan. Drool escaped the shadow's mouth. He didn't know how much more of this he could take without fainting.

Kuroko broke it off, panting. His member was painfully erect. "Seijuro, I need you," he whimpered. "Please. Put it in…" he said, breathily, eyes half closed with lust.

Akashi intensely wanted to do so (he tried ignoring his own 'needs'), but he didn't want Kuroko to overexert himself. "You're already exhausted as it is, Tetsuya. Climaxing three times is taxing, and you don't have high stamina to begin with." It was taking all of his self-control to stop himself.

"But I don't care. Please."

"Tetsuya…"

"Please, Seijuro…" he begged. "Please…" Kuroko was tearing up.

The redhead couldn't take seeing his lover beg. He sighed. "Fine. Last time for today, okay?"

Kuroko nodded, desperately.

Akashi put Kuroko's legs over his shoulders and positioned his member at Kuroko's entrance. He plunged his length into him.

"Hhhhnnnnnggg!"

He pulled out and thrust back in fast and hard while stroking Kuroko's dick.

"SEIJURO! NNNNNGGGGGGHHHH! MORE!"

Akashi held Kuroko's hips to stabilize him as he thrusted. Kuroko trembled with each time Akashi pounded into him. Water splashed around them. His moans got louder and louder. Akashi frantically plunged in as they both were about to reach their climaxes.

The redhead rammed in one final time as they both came.

"SEIJURO!"

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi released inside. Kuroko's orgasm mixed with the water. Both were panting.

Kuroko couldn't keep himself up anymore. He fell back into the dirty water. Akashi took action to clean their mess by pulling the plug on the tub and draining the water. He stood up and stepped out of the tub, lifting the once again exhausted Kuroko out and setting him on the stool.

Akashi turned on the shower and sprayed Kuroko with warm water then followed to do the same to himself.

"We've gotten dirty again, no?" he said, chuckling.

Kuroko smiled, wearily, too tired to move.

Akashi grabbed the shampoo. He was actually going to clean him this time, and they _absolutely_ were not gonna end up fucking again. Kuroko was fatigued enough. He massaged the shampoo into Kuroko's hair from behind.

Kuroko didn't get how Akashi could make something as simple as shampooing feel so nice. It felt so calming. He could barely keep his eyes open. He ended up leaning back into Akashi and falling asleep.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi turned the unconscious boy's face to discover that he'd drifted off into dream land. He smiled. "Geez, you didn't even wait for me to rinse you off. You'd get sick if you fell asleep in the shower and I weren't here."

Akashi worked quickly to clean Kuroko and rinse him off. He wrapped him in a towel then laid him on the bed in the guest room since his bed was a bit too soiled to sleep on. Akashi then proceeded to clean himself, dry himself off, and put on his pajama pants.

He grabbed his black pajama shirt from the floor of Kuroko's room then walked into his room. Akashi dressed him in the shirt. It was too big on him, but he looked adorable. Kuroko was so deep in slumber that he didn't wake up even though Akashi sat him down upright on the bed to dry his hair with the towel. When he finished, he hung the towel on the hooks on the door.

Akashi lied next to his lover and pulled the covers over them.

"I told you you were exhausted," he said with a smile. He kissed Kuroko on the forehead. "Goodnight, Tetsuya. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep.

~End of Day One~


End file.
